Black Bird Takes There Light
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Crow lost to Kalin, and has become one of them. This is part of Kalin's plan. Since Crow can easily get to Yusei. What will help them if Kalin has his plan ready for anything. Includs: My next stiory preview. Ratted M to be safe. Also some Jack x Yusei.
1. Black Turning

**Black Turning**

"Crow you fool, did you actually think that you could beat me? When Yusei even lost to me."

"You jerk why did you turn me into one of you?" Crow asked.

"It's simple Crow. By having you under my wing I can lure Yusei to me." Kalin tilted Crow's head up to the point were it hurt.

"Why do you want Yusei?"

"Simple I have the ultimate plain, Crow. This plain will break all of his bonds with the signers, and you will help me." Kalin grabbed Crow by the collar, and threw him onto his duel runner. Crow couldn't put up a fight against Kalin, and as he thought he was save from harming Yusei Kalin took him to Martha's to get Yusei.

"Go get him Crow!" Kalin yelled as he threw Crow off the D-Wheel. Crow hit the ground hard, but still did as he was told. He had no choice his body didn't want to listen to him. Crow walked inside to see a relived Martha. She ran over to him, and said that Yusei was about to go and find him even though he was injured.

This surprised him. Normally Yusei would let him do his own thing, and not bother to come after him. Why this time? "Crow!" Yusei yelled as he ran over to his friend.

"Yusei, what were you thinking! Crow hit Yusei were he was injured causing Yusei to fall to the ground. "You need to get better before worrying about me! You were going to put yourself in danger1" Yusei could tell that Crow was mad.

"Boy's go up stairs and argue, your scaring the kids." Martha looked at them with very mad eyes. The two went up stairs as fast as they could. Though when they were alone Crow got even madder.

"You need to worry about yourself first before me Yus!" Crow yelled pinning Yusei to the floor. Yusei couldn't move under Crow's weight, and gave in to him. Crow moved so that his hand was placed on Yusei's cheek. He then gently put his head on top of Yusei's looking him in the eye.

"Crow what are you saying? You lost to Kalin didn't you?" Yusei asked as he still tried to struggle under Crow's weight. Crow got up pulling Yusei up with him.

"You fool what did you think happened when I faced him, but that wont matter now. All I have to do is break the bond you have with the people here, and then take you with me that's all." Crow pulled Yusei into a hug, and gently kissed him on the lips. Yusei tried to pull away but he couldn't, he was still too injured…

Crow moved back, and slid his hand to where Yusei had his injury. He felt Yusei wince in pain as he pushed on the injury. Yusei fell into his arms gasping as Crow moved his hand away. "Yusei you need to forget them for ever if you want to get what you really want… Crows voice trialed off as Yusei let himself fade to darkness. The last thing he heard was a voice yelling at Crow in anger it was, Jack.

**What was said when Yusei passed out:**

"Crow! What in the world have you done to him!" Jack yelled as he looked at Yusei who was in Crows arms.

"Nothing Jack all I did was tell him how he should really live." Crow angered Jack further when he said this. Jack lunged at Crow, but Kalin got in his way.

"Kalin when did you?" Jack asked as Kalin pushed him away.

"I've been waiting for the right moment to show myself." Kalin replied. "Just to tell you I own Crow, and soon Yusei will want to be with me, and not you." The last words hit Jack hard. "Crow take him, and get out of here I'll deal with Jack."

"Of course Kalin." Crow stepped out the window carrying Yusei in his arms.

"Kalin I wont forgive you for this." Jack growled at Kalin. "You jerk I should have seen this coming when you became one of them, and challenged Yusei to a duel. All this time all you wanted was to take Yusei back from us, and you even involved Crow in all of this for no reason!" Jack yelled at Kalin with venom in his voice.

"I involved Crow in all of this purposely, and would you ratter have him dead, Jack?" Jack's eyes widened at this, but Kalin kept talking. "Crow was easily the best choice to get through to Yusei. After all you betrayed Yusei once before. Crow has the deepest connection with him, but if I don't manage to break their bonds then you can have them back."

"You- you're a monster. How dare you try to harm them. There me friends not yours." Jack said in a seemingly shaky voice.

"Well we'll see about that know wont we." Kalin's laughter echoed throughout the room. In that time Kalin had disappeared. Jack passed out as his head swayed with questions.

When Kalin returned to his hideout he found Yusei curdled up in a ball with Crow holding him tightly. He walked over to the two sleeping boys, and covered them up, and sighed. _Jack is suffering right now, but for some reason I'm unsatisfied at all of this. _Kalin shrugged, and headed off to his own bed to sleep.

"Where am I?" Yusei sat up rubbing his eyes when he felt someone pull him back down.

"What were you trying to do their Yus?" Crow said as Yusei looked at him with questioning eyes not remembering what had happened the day before. "You don't remember Yus?" He could tell by Yusei's expression that he had remembered as soon as he heard those words. Yusei franticly tried to get away, and out of Crows hold, but it was futile.

Crow pulled him to his chest, and gave him a quick kiss on the head. Yusei was still trying to get away from him, and couldn't see that he was stuck with Crow. He finally gave in to Crow as he felt Crow's sharp breath on his neck. He felt a sharp bolt of electricity to his neck as Crow licked his neck. Yusei wanted to scream out loud, but for some reason he didn't. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he scream at this?

Yusei was sweating now Crow could feel it. He moved his arms so that he could pull Yusei closer to him. Yusei let out a whimper, as he was pulled closer. "_Jack help me, please." _Yusei whispered just loud enough for Crow to hear.

"Jack wont help you he doesn't even care about you, Yusei. He let me take you away. He hates you Yus." Crow softly said to him. Yusei pressed his face into Crow's top when he heard that Jack hated him, and let him get taken by Crow. " Forget about him Yusei, and only think of me from now on got it?" Yusei nodded to this.

"Thank you Crow. I'll forget about Jack, and only think of you from now on ok." Yusei snuggled closer looking for the warmth he sought.

"Yusei you have made a wise decision, and you wont regret it. Kalin I know your awake, so did I do what I was supposed to do?" Crow asked.

"Of course you did Crow. Everything is working the way I want it to, and you are part of the key part." Crow's eyes widened at this.

"What do you mean by key part?" Crow asked.

"Well do you want Yusei to be lonely?" Crow shook his head in a no. "That's what I thought. Anyway if you weren't on my side what would happen to Yusei?" There was a slight pause before Kalin continued. "What would happen is he would fall into despair, and be lonely. I don't want that to happen now do I?"

"Ya good point Kalin. There is one person in the way though…" Crow thought of Jack who wouldn't give up as easily as Yusei did.

"Yes I know, Jack. He is the only one in our way, but he can't do anything right now. Unfortunately though I can do something right now." Kalin said as Darkness crept over Crow and Yusei sending them into nothingness.

Crow opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. He tried to move, but when he did he felt something cling to him. He turned around and saw Yusei look at him with a frightened expression. "Yusei let me go."

"No, there are some wired people out there. They came in here, and tried to get me to drink something black. Though I was lucky when you moved, and hit one of them in the face while you were asleep. They thought you were awake, so they left." Yusei smiled at Crow, while Crow looked puzzled by the meaning of wired people.

"Who were they Yus?" Yusei shrugged. "So they didn't look familiar to you." Another shrug.

"Looks like your both up no." A person in a white lab coat came in thought the door with some sort of drink in his hand. He walked over to Yusei, and pushed Crow away from him. He tilted Yusei's head up and started to make him drink the liquid in the cup. This disgusted Crow to the core, but when he tried to stop the man some more people held him back. Crow watched in horror as Yusei started to choke on the black liquid.

"Keep drinking it Yusei Fudo, it will help you out a lot. This is the end of your first life, and the beginning of your second." Yusei tried numerous times to get away, but at last he gave in. The world went dark for Yusei as the darkness enveloped him.

**A/N: Hi there this is Rukia.K1. This is actually my back up account for stories I don't want on my regular account. If you want to no my other account just ask ok. I hope this story caught your interest. Please review.**

**Next time:**

**The dark light.**

**Next story:**

**The Light is broken. **

**Preview for this story:**

**Someone captures Yusei in Neo Domino when he went to help Akiza. What could happen to him? Will the darkness take him away from his friends? How does Jack know the person that toke Yusei?**


	2. The Dark Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds.**

The Dark Light

Crow walked over to Yusei who at the moment was _asleep._ Crow picked him up, and moved his hand to Yusei's mark of the dragon. He removed the dark power to a certain amount, and left the rest. He knew that Kalin would be happier if Yusei was still a signer, but how did that man find them and where was Kalin?

"Crow there you are, and your safe," Crow spun around to see Kalin come out of the shadows. "These people are crazy thinking I wouldn't find you. I mean they knocked me out then toke you two. Well never mind come on hurry it up we have to get out of here," Crow followed Kalin holding Yusei close to him.

They arrived at Kalin's hideout as the sun started to set. They walked in, turned on the light, put Yusei in one of the beds, and then walked over to the table. Crow sighed when his messaging system on his duel runner went off, because he knew it was Jack. "What do you want Jack?" Crow asked not looking at the duel runner screen.

"I want a duel Crow," Jack replied.

"A duel? Why?" Crow asked this time looking at Jack.

"I want to see who is stronger. The one who wins will protect Yusei from now on, got it," Crow could tell that no wasn't an option.

"Fine, I'll meet you at our old hideout in 10 minutes," Crow said turning off the transmission.

"Are you really going to go Crow?" Yusei was standing next to him with a look of uncertainty. "You said to me that Jack hated me, so why does he want this?" Crow flinched.

"He wants you all to himself. I will win since I am a **Black Bird taking their light**. Come on hurry you have to come to you know," Crow said as he grabbed his duel disk from the table.

"Good luck Crow. I hope you win this time," Kalin watched as Crow nodded then grabbed Yusei's collar, and pulled him away. 

Crow brought Yusei to his duel runner, and told him to get on as he pulled out a spar helmet. Yusei obediently got on the black and yellow duel runner. Crow through him the helmet, and Yusei put it on. Then they sped off to their old hideout. Jack was waiting there for them. He had a angry look on his face when he saw Yusei on Crow's duel runner.

"I came just like you wanted, Jack," Crow stated.

"Ya you did, so are you ready to duel then?" Jack asked.

"Ya I am, but I get the first move, Jack," Crow said as he put on his helmet.

"Fine then lets-

"**Stop!"** Yusei yelled. "What do you want Jack?"

"I want **you**, Yusei," Jack whispered.

"Why do you want me Jack?" Yusei whispered back.

"You're the closest person to me, Yus," Jack replied still in a whisper.

"You betrayed me, Jack!" Yusei spat. Jack's eyes widened. Crow was just laughing at this.

"I thought you got over that already," Jack said eyeing the ground.

"Oh Jack, did you really think that was over with." Crow walked over to Yusei, and wrapped his arms around him. He then licked Yusei's neck, and Yusei pushed his back further against Cow's chest. Yusei had already given in to this before so why struggle against it now?

"Crow what are you doing to him?" Jack's eyes were full of fear.

"Jack you weren't there to love him, so I loved him. This is the result of that," Crow kissed Yusei on the cheek, in turn made Jack's eyes flare with anger.

"You jerk! Cut it out! He's not your toy!" Jack yelled in anger.

"Is he struggling, Jack? The answer is no. Yusei likes me better than you. He doesn't want you," Crow could tell that he was getting through to Jack. "Yusei stay here, and watch me destroy Jack."

"Crow what in the world are you planning now?" Kalin asked as he watched them from a distance.

Crow walked over to Jack, and punched him in the gut. Jack fell to the ground coughing madly. Crow smirked at Jack's pain. Crow turned around, but as he did he said something to Jack. "The next time we meet will decide everything, Jack," Crow walked back over to Yusei, and gently gave him a kiss on the lips.

Yusei kissed him back, and let Crow wrap his arms around him. They stood there for a while like that holding each other. Finally as the sun started to set Crow asked Yusei a question. "Yusei, do you want to be with me forever?" Crow asked looking at Yusei with gentle eyes.

"I- I do want to stay with you forever," Yusei replied.

"I wont allow that!" Jack said grabbing Yusei from Crow. Crow narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"I thought you were out cold when I punched you!" Crow yelled.

"Ya well you didn't, and I will keep Yusei from you at all cost's!" Jack yelled back.

"Really did you even take notice that he's scared of you now? Crow asked as Jack saw the fear in Yusei's eyes as he looked at Jack.

"Why are you scared of me, Yusei? Can't you see I love you more than he can ever love you," Jack said as he gave Yusei a kiss on the lips. Yusei's eyes widened. Crow's jaw fell open. "I'm taking you with me Yus. You can't get out of it since are ride is already here," Jack whispered to Yusei who was still wide eyed.

A helicopter touched down behind Jack, and four figures came running out. They ran over to Jack, and were staring at Yusei in his arms. By now Yusei had passed out, and was looking sick. Among the four were two kids an old man and the X-Champ. Crow just blinked at them with a smirk forming on his lips. Jack must have saw it or he wouldn't have gave Yusei to the X-Champ, and yelled at them to go inside quick.

It was a little too late of a warning though since Kalin was already waiting for them by the hatch. Jack pulled them behind him as to protect them. Would that stop Crow a thief? One word: NO. "Jack you really still are a fool. You don't think ahead like me," Crow was laughing at him. Kalin was smirking, and worse of all Yusei had got out of the X-Champs arm's.

He was different now. There was dark energy pouring from him, so much that Jack's mark started to burn. "Crow! What did you do! Jack spat at Crow.

"I let the little amount of dark energy he had surface that's all," Crow replied calmly.

"You call that little!" Jack yelled back.

"Well ya," Crow shrugged.

"Jack in terms of a dark signers dark power our's is 100x that amount," Kalin explained.

"By the way that was only for you to drop your guard long enough for me to get him," Jack turned around just in time to see Yusei in Crow's arms as they vanished.

"CROW! YOU WERE MY FRIEND, SO WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Jack yelled.

A/N: Hi there shorter I know. I'm tiered though it's closer to 11:00 and I woke up at 5:00 after I went to sleep at 1:00 so I deserve some rest. G NIGHT. Also yes there is some parts were Jack shows his love for Yusei.

**Next Chapter:**

**Yusei Gives In!**

**Who will he chose Crow or Jack**


	3. Yusei Gives In!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or The Hell song by Sum 41.**

**Yusei Gives In!**

**A/N: Hi there. For the beginning of this chapter I put the song that gave me the inspiration to write this chapter. SONG: THE HELL SONG BY SUM41. *NOTE*the song is still part of the author note.**

**Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through  
I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Step back to see what's going on  
I can't beleive this happened to you  
This happened to you  
It's just a problem that I'm faced with am I  
Not the only one who hates to stand by  
Complications that are first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind  
Knowing endless consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
Get back, step back, and as for me,  
I can't believe.  
Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore  
Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
But what else are we supposed to do  
Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore  
Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being what we chose  
Now that I find no way so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had  
Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being what we chose  
Now that I find no way so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had**

* * *

Rain had started to come down as Jack lay in his bed thinking on what had happened to change Crow so much. _Kalin, Kalin was the reason Crow was like this. Then why did Yusei take liking to Crow and not me. I love him more than Crow can ever love him, so why…._

"Mr. Atlus"? Are you ok?" Mina asked as she came in with some tea.

"I'm fine Mina. I just can't help, but think of what happened today," Jack said in an unusually quite voice.

"Oh a about that Leo and Luna are staying her with us, and so is Akiza," Mina said as she put the tea down on the nightstand.

"Oh, is that all, Mina?"

"Um, yes, and also we have a **SPECIAL team** looking for Yusei at the moment. They will bring him home if they find him," Jack looked at her gratefully. Mina smiled in return.

"Yusei you gave us a scare back there," Crow was watching Yusei as he got up. Yusei rolled his eyes in return. "Are you mad at me for taking you away from Jack. I love you more, isn't that obvious?" Crow said as he pinned Yusei down on the bed.

"Crow, let me go," Yusei demanded. Crow smirked.

"No thanks Yus. I think I'll stay like this for a little while. What harm will it do?" Yusei shifted under Crow's weight to try to get more comfortable. Crow licked Yusei's neck, and Yusei smirked at it. Crow gently kissed Yusei on the lips, and Yusei happily returned it.

"See you do like this," Crow put his hand under Yusei's shirt, and Yusei flinched at the coldness in Crow's hand. Crow's hand touched where Yusei's injury was causing Yusei to arch his back in pain. "Yusei, I'm going to ask you a question ok?" Yusei nodded. "Ok then, I want you to decide right here who you want to be with. You have three hours to answer this, and if you chose Jack then you will have to be my enemy and VIC versa.

Crow got off of Yusei, and let the other boy think about his choices._ Who will I chose? The one person who was there for me when Jack left, or will chose Jack even though he betrayed me? I love both of them so much what do I do? I guess for now I'll just sleep on it. _As Yusei closed his eyes he saw two figures standing over him, trying to say something before he drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_I'm warm. Really warm. Where is this warmth coming from?_ Yusei slowly opened his eyes only to find him self face to face with, Jack! Yusei blinked, as Jack opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Yus," Jack said as he stretched his arms and legs.

"Why am I here?" Yusei asked looking around the room.

"The team we sent for you found you, and brought you back here. When they did you were shivering, so I put you in my bed. As soon as I did though you curled up in a tight ball for a long time," Jack explained.

"Oh, then what time is it?"

"9:00 am. Why did you ask?"

"If its 9:00 am, and it was 10:00 last night then….

"What's wrong, Yus?"

"_He probably thinks I left him," Yusei whispered._

"What are you talking about? Crow wasn't there to stop us so why are you worrying about him, and not me?" Jack asked as he pinned Yusei down.

"I- I can't choose between you two. It's too hard…" A flash of anger and regret went across Jack's face

"Then forget about Crow!"

"How do you suppose I forget about him? I cared so much for both of you! How can I choose one and forget one?" Yusei yelled.

"Just think about me. That's all you have to do Yusei," Jack kissed Yusei, but Yusei didn't return it instead he knocked Jack off of him. Yusei ran to the window, and opened it and grabbed his duel disk.

"I thought you might try this Yusei," Yusei turned his head to someone on the edge of the building. He was in a black robe, so Yusei didn't recognize him. Yusei then felt someone try to pull him back, but the black robed man landed between the two of them. Suddenly Yusei heard a screech coming from out side.

There was a giant bird waiting outside the window. Yusei backed up right into the man's arms. Yusei struggled against this person's grip until he was out of breath. Jack couldn't help him since he was on the ground trying to breath because he had a heavy blow to his gut.

"Yusei you don't need to struggle against me. I have come back to retrieve you. I heard what you said, and you wish to stay with me, and not him so give in," Yusei let himself be picked up in Crow's arms, and carried over to the waiting bird. Crow climbed aboard taking Yusei with him, and watched Jack look at him with angry eyes as the bird flew away.

**Jack's point of view**

_Who is that man, and why is he here? Ow! He gave me a heavy blow there, but I can't let him take Yusei. Yusei! Why is he letting that man pick him up and carry him to that bird out there? Why… It looks like a **Black Bird is taking my light.**_

**Yusei's point of view**

_Crow you came for me. I'm so happy that you did. I wanted your warmth so much… You are the one person I need in my life. I just want you. I don't want Jack anymore… I guess I never wanted him in the first place. _"I love you crow."

"I love you to Yusei." I hear his sweet voice in my ear. I am with the person I love now, and forever.

**

* * *

**

**No point of views.**

**TIME: TWO DAYS AFTER YUSEI LEFT WITH CROW**

That day was over. Yusei was now in Crow's possession forever, or so it seemed. Jack would not give up that easily. Kalin spent most of his time sticking around Crow and Yusei as they all moved around a lot to stay away from the dark signers. Jack was still trying to find a way to get Yusei back with the help of the other signers. Akiza was worried that deep down Yusei hated all of them no matter how many times Luna and Leo told her he didn't. Yusei followed Crow wherever he went no matter what. Crow was happy now since he had finally won over Yusei's heart yet he felt like they would break apart for some reason. Of course there was that problem of Yusei being a signer and he being a dark signer, but he could tell that it was fine as long as the other dark signers didn't find out. The other problem was Jack; he could easily take away their happiness if he got to Yusei. Crow was going to make sure that if Jack did steal Yusei back he would then steal him back.

There was one thing in common between all of them right then though; they all wanted something that they did not have.

**Jack's POV**

This world doesn't feel real to me anymore. I don't fell whole anymore. I want him back! I only see him now! I'm nothing without him! Please come back to m-" YOU BETRAED ME!" Realization hit Jack then. I betrayed him by taking his duel runner, and stardust. Then I guess I don't deserve him…. I never deserved him…

"Jack," I can't believe what I was seeing. It was him. How and when did he come back to me?

"How are you here?"

"I came here to get my dragon back that's all, Jack.

His dragon? Oh, he means Stardust, but he will have to take it from me if he wants it back! That wont be easy. I will have him back no matter the cost!

Jack lunges at Yusei pinning him to the floor. "Let's see how you like being with me instead of that man."

**Yusei's POV**

What does he mean by this what is he going to do to me? Dang it! I didn't tell Crow where I was going, so he can't help me when I'm going to be taken advantage of!

**Normal POV**

Jack grabbed a hold of Yusei's jacket, and managed to get it off of him. He then grabbed Yusei's arms and put them around his neck. He pulled Yusei up to him wrapping his arms around him as he did. Jack nuzzled Yusei's neck, and received a moan in return. Yusei was pushed further into Jack's arms. "I wont ever let you go…"

"Why are you doing this? I left you here, so why?" Yusei asked as Jack picked him up in his arms. Yusei thrashed around until he was to tiered to.

"I wanted to show you I can't hate you no matter what you do." Jack laid Yusei on the bed, and climbed on top of him. Yusei swallowed as Jack slipped his hand under Yusei's shirt tracing his body's lines.

"You- you jerk cut it out!" Yusei yelled.

Jack then forced him into a kiss. Thus causing Yusei to gasp in return.

**Jack's POV**

Yes this is how it should be. I am better than Crow. I have always been better than him. Yusei is mine Crow won't get him back. I licked Yusei's neck, and could feel him giving in to this. We are both painting heavily at this point. I wont stop Yusei has given into me forever.

**Normal POV**

After that they both fell asleep with Jack on top of Yusei. They slept like that the whole night.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow this one toke longer than expected. Well I hope you liked it. Should I have Crow come rescue Yusei in the next chap? Well you can decide that part. I'll start the chap and add it in if you want me too! ^_^**

**Next Chap:**

**The Black Bird Shows it's Self!**


	4. The Black Bird Shows It's Self!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds

**The Black Bird Shows Its Self!**

* * *

"Crow aren't you worried that Yusei left to go get back Stardust?" Kalin asked as he watched Crow look around for any signs of a note that Yusei may have left. Crow gave him a frown then replied.

"That is what I'm afraid of, and that's probable what he went to do," Crow sighed what was he to do with Yusei if he kept disappearing like this?

"Well are you going to go rescue him, or are you going to let Jack steal him from you?" Kalin asked.

"Jack can't steal him from me, and if he did it would ruin that plan of yours right?" Kalin frowned knowing full well that crow was right. "What is this plan anyway?"

"Well, lets say it's a plan to get rid of all the signers sept for Yusei, and make the dark signers rule this world. Also if it works you can spend eternity with Yusei, but if you want him to be with you forever then eventually he will have to become one of us," Crow looked at Kalin with understanding eyes.

"If that's what it means to have him forever then I will gladly do so," Kalin smirked.

"Then the first thing you have to do is go get him back, by force!" Kalin yelled.

"Yes I will finally own Yusei," Crow said looking at Kalin.

"What do you mean by own?"

"I'm going to bind him to me by making him one of us. He will hold the same mark as me, so I will know where he is no matter what. He will be mine for all eternity like you said," Crow looked at the card in his hand, it was called " Earthbound Immortal Raven." **(I made this one up since I didn't like the thought of Carly not being a dark signer. It's called Raven because I thought since Crow is a bird's name why not it also be a bird's name. His mark is a picture of a Raven too, not to make this to complicated ^_^)**

"Jack get off of me…."

"Sure, I was getting cramps anyway," Jack, replied as he stood up stretching his arms and legs. Yusei sat up looking at the floor with regret. Jack saw this, and knew what Yusei was thinking. Crow was going to hate Yusei now.

"You jerk," Crow slammed his fist into Jack's face. Crow then ran over to Yusei, and wrapped his arms around him. "What did he do to you?" Crow asked yet he was still yelling too.

"He kind of…." Yusei's, voice trialed off as Crow's eyes widened till they could no more.

"Never mind it's ok I'm here now," Crow picked Yusei up in his arms, and then pulled out his Earthbound Immortal. "Yusei do you want to end this, and be with me or do you chose him. Also before you say something look at this," In Crow's hand was stardust. He must have got it back when he hit Jack.

"Stardust Dragon, but how did you?" Crow silenced him with a kiss.

"Never mind that part just say I found it. Now for this part of all of this," Crow placed his Earthbound Immortal on Yusei's arm. Yusei screeched in pain as the Immortal cut its self in half. Part remained in Crow, but the other half went into Yusei turning his mark of the dragon to the mark of the raven.

Immediately the other signers came running in. Akiza gasped as she saw Yusei in Crow's arms, and Luna and Leo gagged. Jack stood up looking at Crow with the eyes mad enough to kill. Of course what could they do I Crow had his Immortal waiting outside for him. Crow walked onto the Immortal, and showed the signers Yusei's new mark. They all gasped at this site. What was once their best friend was now the thing all of them hated most.

Crow laughed as his Immortal toke to the sky, and left behind the shaken signers. Jack hit his fist on the window seal as he watched Crow leave.

Yusei woke up a day later in the dark signers hideout. At first he freaked at the site of him self till Crow came up behind him. "Did you forget that you said you wanted to be with me forever? Well if you don't remember then think about it if you want to be with me then you have to become one of us. That is what I did for you. I bonded us by cutting my Immortals being in half so that you would be mine forever."

"Yes, I did want to be with you, but being a dark signer is…"

"Is against everything you stand for," Crow said finishing the sentence for Yusei. "I know. I'm not as dum as that Dragon. Seriously though you look way better than before," Yusei frowned, and Crow knew that he was still upset about all of this.

"Crow!" Yusei and Crow turned to see Kalin in the doorway. "Roman wants to see you two right NOW!" Yusei backed away from Crow when Kalin said that the leader of the dark signers wanted to see them. Crow sighed, and picked up Yusei in his arms. Yusei thrashed around until he figured that he would never get away.

Crow carried Yusei to Roman's room, and entered the room when Roman said to come in. "Well now, I thought Kalin was lying when he said that you got him on our side. Never mind that now, but is he ready to fight as one of us?" Roman asked.

"He is as long as he is around me," Crow replied as he started to explain what he meant.

"I see you bonded him to you, so he can't get away even if he wanted to. Good then he can't get away," Roman was pleased at this. He never thought that the dark signer that Kalin brought to him would love a signer, and then bring him onto their side.

Yusei lay in Crow's protective arms as he talked to Roman, not caring what they were saying. He was his friend's enemy now, but he was with the person he loved so why didn't he fell satisfied?

"Yus were going to go now so say bye," Crow smiled at him causing Yusei to blush in return. Yusei said good-bye like he was told as Crow carried him back to their room. Crow lay Yusei down on the bed, and flopped down next to him. "That was a pain wasn't it, Yus?"

"Yes, it was a pain," Yusei answered.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine."

"You sure you kind of look upset."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Ok I get it," Crow jumped up and off the bed.

Yusei then pulled him back down, and laid his head on Crow's chest. He murmured sorry before falling asleep again. Crow put his arm around Yusei, and pulled him closer before he fell asleep as well. Finally the end of all of the signers was coming, and it started with the strongest one of them all.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile with Jack:**

"So what your all trying to tell me is that you let Yusei fall into the hands of our enemy, and he has been turned into one of them!" Goodwin yelled.

"That sums it up," Jack said with a sigh.

"Now what do we do? Yusei was the strongest or that's what I thought. How did this all happen exactly?" Goodwin asked.

"Well you see this is how all of this happened,"

**Flashback:**

_Yusei painfully hit the ground as he fell off his duel runner. Kalin said something to him, but no one heard it. Crow ordered Rally, Nervin, Tank, and Blitz to put Yusei on his duel runner so that he could get him to Martha. Martha was our caretaker, and had a doctor living with her. Crow then left to find Kalin, but in the end he lost. Kalin wanted this and made him one of them._

**End Flashback:**

"So then this Crow person was part of all of this how?" Everyone sept Jack asked.

"Here we go again another flashback," Jack said as he started on this part of the story.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback: (This is a recap of what happened in chapter 1, so if you don't want to read it then you don't have to it ends at the end flashback. That is where we go back to the no flashback.)**

"_Crow you fool, did you actually think that you could beat me? When Yusei even lost to me." _

"_You jerk why did you turn me into one of you?" Crow asked._

"_It's simple Crow. By having you under my wing I can lure Yusei to me." Kalin tilted Crow's head up to the point were it hurt._

"_Why do you want Yusei?"_

"_Simple I have the ultimate plain, Crow. This plain will break all of his bonds with the signers, and you will help me." Kalin grabbed Crow by the collar, and threw him onto his duel runner. Crow couldn't put up a fight against Kalin, and as he thought he was save from harming Yusei Kalin took him to Martha's to get Yusei._

"_Go get him Crow!" Kalin yelled as he threw Crow off the D-Wheel. Crow hit the ground hard, but still did as he was told. He had no choice his body didn't want to listen to him. Crow walked inside to see a relived Martha. She ran over to him, and said that Yusei was about to go and find him even though he was injured._

_This surprised him. Normally Yusei would let him do his own thing, and not bother to come after him. Why this time? "Crow!" Yusei yelled as he ran over to his friend._

"_Yusei, what were you thinking! Crow hit Yusei were he was injured causing Yusei to fall to the ground. "You need to get better before worrying about me! You were going to put yourself in danger1" Yusei could tell that Crow was mad._

"_Boy's go up stairs and argue, your scaring the kids." Martha looked at them with very mad eyes. The two went up stairs as fast as they could. Though when they were alone Crow got even madder._

"_You need to worry about yourself first before me Yus!" Crow yelled pinning Yusei to the floor. Yusei couldn't move under Crow's weight, and gave in to him. Crow moved so that his hand was placed on Yusei's cheek. He then gently put his head on top of Yusei's looking him in the eye. _

"_Crow what are you saying? You lost to Kalin didn't you?" Yusei asked as he still tried to struggle under Crow's weight. Crow got up pulling Yusei up with him._

"_You fool what did you think happened when I faced him, but that wont matter now. All I have to do is break the bond you have with the people here, and then take you with me that's all." Crow pulled Yusei into a hug, and gently kissed him on the lips. Yusei tried to pull away but he couldn't, he was still too injured…_

_Crow moved back, and slid his hand to where Yusei had his injury. He felt Yusei wince in pain as he pushed on the injury. Yusei fell into his arms gasping as Crow moved his hand away. "Yusei you need to forget them for ever if you want to get what you really want… Crows voice trialed off as Yusei let himself fade to darkness. The last thing he heard was a voice yelling at Crow in anger it was, Jack._

_**What was said when Yusei passed out:**_

"_Crow! What in the world have you done to him!" Jack yelled as he looked at Yusei who was in Crows arms._

"_Nothing Jack all I did was tell him how he should really live." Crow angered Jack further when he said this. Jack lunged at Crow, but Kalin got in his way._

"_Kalin when did you?" Jack asked as Kalin pushed him away._

"_I've been waiting for the right moment to show myself." Kalin replied. "Just to tell you I own Crow, and soon Yusei will want to be with me, and not you." The last words hit Jack hard. "Crow take him, and get out of here I'll deal with Jack."_

"_Of course Kalin." Crow stepped out the window carrying Yusei in his arms. _

"_Kalin I wont forgive you for this." Jack growled at Kalin. "You jerk I should have seen this coming when you became one of them, and challenged Yusei to a duel. All this time all you wanted was to take Yusei back from us, and you even involved Crow in all of this for no reason!" Jack yelled at Kalin with venom in his voice. _

"_I involved Crow in all of this purposely, and would you ratter have him dead, Jack?" Jack's eyes widened at this, but Kalin kept talking. "Crow was easily the best choice to get through to Yusei. After all you betrayed Yusei once before. Crow has the deepest connection with him, but if I don't manage to break their bonds then you can have them back."_

"_You- you're a monster. How dare you try to harm them. There me friends not yours." Jack said in a seemingly shaky voice._

"_Well we'll see about that know wont we." Kalin's laughter echoed throughout the room. In that time Kalin had disappeared. Jack passed out as his head swayed with questions._

**

* * *

**

**End Flash back: (Back to the story at hand)**

"I see then this Crow person has strong feelings for Yusei," Goodwin thought of this, and then came up with something. "That would mean the one who just toke Yusei was Crow, and he has done the unthinkable,"

"What?" The others yelled.

"He has bonded them together," Goodwin replied.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked.

"I mean under normal circumstances a dark signer is born when they die, but this was not the case this time. Crow has apparently cut his own power in half in order to gain control over Yusei. With this it would mean that Yusei has lost his signer power, and has gained half of Crow's power instead. If that is the case then we have to find a way to reveres it," Goodwin explained.

"Then why don't we take him away from them?" Luna asked.

"It won't work. When someone is bonded to a dark signer it means that no matter where they are that dark signer can find them,"

"Then we lost him to them…." Akiza's voice trialed off at this.

**

* * *

**

**Me: Finally the rewrite one is done.**

**Al: Why did ya rewrite it?**

**Me: I got stuck on what to do for the next chapter al.**

**Al: Oh that makes since.**

**Me: Yes anyway here is what the next chapter is called.**

**Two loves, One Heart.**

**In the next chapter: Crow is ready to get rid of Jack once, and for all but Yusei stops him. Does Yusei still have feelings for Jack, or his he fully in love with Crow? Only he knows this. **

**

* * *

****Finally we have come to one of the last chapters or maybe not….**


	5. Last chapter

Me: Last chapter.

**Misha: I like this though.**

**Me: I do to so maybe a sequel, but only if you help Misha.**

**Misha: Sure why not.**

**Me: Cool then please do the disclaimer please.**

**Misha: Disclaimer we do not own Yugioh 5ds.**

**Last Chapter:**

**Two Loves. One Heart.**

* * *

It was a fearful fight that the signers were engaged in at the moment. Roman, Carly, and Misty had already lost, but Crow, Yusei, and Kalin were still around.

**Jack's POV**

I can't lose this fight. I have to win for Yusei, but even if I win for him he will still love Crow.

"Jack I found you," Jack turns his head.

"You! Crow!" Jack yelled.

"Yup it's me,"

"Why are you here?"

"To get rid of you of course,"

"I wont let you get rid of me,"

"Then you'll fight me?"

"Of course I'll fight you Crow,"

"Good then get out your duel disk,"

"Fine,"

"LET"S DUEL!" They both shouted. (Sorry I'm no good at writing duel's so I'll gust put the outcome since I tried 10 times to write this duel.)

"I lost, I actually lost…" Crow was on the ground panting as he said this. In the end Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend got the win when he summoned Majestic Red Dragon.

"You've lost, and now you're free of the dark signer's control. You losing has also freed Yusei from them as well," Jack explained.

"Yes, I always wanted this, but the dark god never let me go…. Yusei he's over with my duel runner, he's asleep. Go get him while I rest, Jack…" Crow's voice trialed off as he fell into a deep sleep.

Crow's POV

I lost to Jack, but I'm happy. I have finally been released from the dark gods power, and Yusei too. Only Kalin was left, but he was the strongest one.

**Normal POV**

Jack silently walked over to Crow's duel runner, but instead of finding Yusei asleep he was there sitting on Crow's duel runner.

"Jack," Yusei jumped off of the duel runner, and walked over to Jack.

"Yusei,"

"Crow lost didn't he?" Yusei asked.

"Ya, but how did you know?"

"My mark and my eyes are normal. You didn't hurt him did you?"

"No of course I wouldn't hurt him. I mean he's special to you, so I wouldn't hurt him,"

"Good then can we go see him?"

"Yes, come on,"

Yusei was walking beside Jack when he saw Crow passed out on the ground. Yusei ran over to Crow, and tried to wake him up. "Yusei,"

"Crow," Yusei looked down at him with sad eyes.

"I'm ok you need to worry about the fate of the world instead," Crow said as he wiped Yusei's tears away.

"Ok, but you have to come to,"

"Bu-

"Yusei's right you have to come to Crow," Jack stated.

"Fine I'll come," Crow said as Yusei helped him up.

The tree made there way to the old reactor, and on the way found Akiza, Luna, and Leo. They all found the reactor, and went inside. Kalin was waiting for them. He challenged Jack, Crow, and Yusei to a duel. In the end Kalin lost, and the world was safe once again.

Jack had finally given up on Yusei after this, but Crow still wanted to kill him. Yusei stopped them from fighting, and kept Crow from killing Jack. Akiza started to go back to school along with the twins, and everyone was happy. What they didn't now was that a new danger was rising….

**

* * *

**

**Me: Short but this kind of wrote itself there. Sorry this chapter was writhen by my friend so it kind of goes off of what I thought it would by, but since school is close it's better than nothing. I will write a sequel, and this one will have more Yusei x Crow defiantly since Misha will help me on it. Here is what it will be called. (BTW it will be posted after I finish my Bleach story, and A Signer no more ok.) My other account is RaveCrowandCrow just to say.**

**Sequel title:**

**Danger strikes back**


	6. Notice please read!

**A/n: Should I write a sequel or not? Or should I rewrite this? Someone help me…. **


End file.
